narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kabuto's Sensei
Unnamed? Why is name Unnamed It says his name in the 1st sentence!Vegerot (talk) 11:54, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :I think it is because it is a false name. Jacce | Talk 12:18, 5 May 2009 (UTC) That doesn't make a diffrence he has a name so a false name is better then no name at all! Vegerot (talk) 20:52, 5 May 2009 (UTC)! Yes, let's just make up names for everyone. I want to name Kakashi's mum! Hakinu talk | 21:17, 5 May 2009 (UTC) She doesent have a name he does! I said FALSE not MADE UP!!!!!!Vegerot (talk) 21:20, 5 May 2009 (UTC)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Whoa, calm down... Hakinu talk | 21:38, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I am calm I just always end my posts with ! !Vegerot (talk) 21:39, 5 May 2009 (UTC) It was just a name some stupid moron aded, it has no source. It was fake info. Jacce | Talk 05:33, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Article name The article name annoys me. In my opinion, it should be Kabuto's unnamed trainer... At least that looks like a description that is easier to read. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 22:22, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :I second this.--Marioscout (talk) 22:24, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yah... I agree. That's part of the reason why i've been going around tagging stuff with Maintenance::Name, for stuff that was unnamed, yet has a name here. Simant (talk) 11:42, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Since italics denotes no given name, can we remove the "unnamed" from the article's title? Omnibender - Talk - 23:12, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Shippuden 239 Isn't he one of Konoha shinobi in Shippuuden episode 239 about 15:53?--LeafShinobi (talk) 21:27, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :It's been added.--Cerez365™ 22:02, December 15, 2011 (UTC) flack jacket he must not be that experienced bwecause his flak jacket is light like a chunins, so he could actually br tokubetsu jonin and be ranked around 25.5 :There is no meaning behind the hue of Konoha's flak jackets in the series. It's just either their preference or style but it means nothing.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:43, May 4, 2012 (UTC) databook This guy wasn't even given a databook entry, or was he ? I find it weird, how do we know he is a Jounin ? If a databook said so, please put up a reference --Elveonora (talk) 16:19, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :No, he has no databook entry. I don't remember if it was said that he was a jōnin so i'd assume it's because he had his own squad. Though he could just as well be a tokubetsu jōnin.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:27, May 19, 2012 (UTC) There are Chunin squads even. So if we don't know details about him for sure, he has no databook entry and appeared just once in the manga, should not we put "may contain false information" panel ? --Elveonora (talk) 16:37, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :I believe he's listed as a jōnin because he was in charge of a three-genin team, like team 7, 8 and 10. Omnibender - Talk - 16:55, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::That might be a bit speculative, since Killer B was leader of Team Samui, but his rank was never given. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 21:44, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah but this information was there before we even knew about tokubetsu jōnin being able to lead squads or Ebisu's rank. And to be honest, B be anything below jōnin rank is highly unlikely though that's besides the point.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:09, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Age According to the latest chapter. This shinobi fought besides Anko and other genin. The teams are usually formed including three shinobi at the same age, so is he 24 years old as Anko's age or not? [[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 13:26, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :Not necessarily. I believe that's just something that occurred with the Konoha11. Kakashi was/is younger than Rin and Obito no? or something like that. Either way, I don't think we have to assume his age.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:31, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Name We can't find anything more creative to call him o.O? --Cerez365™ (talk) 14:54, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :Student of Orochimaru and Kabuto's sensei? : O--Elveonora (talk) 15:12, August 30, 2012 (UTC) how do we... Know that he was Kabuto's trainer? O_O--Elveonora (talk) 11:15, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :No idea, I never understood who came to the conclusion that Kabuto's team even had a trainer. o_O --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 11:23, September 2, 2012 (UTC) In chapter 65 on the double spread (page 3 or there about) you can see the teams that made it, and Hiruzen with the instructors in front, and the commanders in back. From there you can play matching. I don't know if there's any other instance but that seems concrete enough for me.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:32, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :I guess although it's another case of a nameless shinobi who doesn't even do anything. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 11:34, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Just because he stands there doesn't mean he was Kabuto's trainer. Not to mention "Kabuto's trainer" sounds like he has trained just him personally. Maybe "Leader of Team Helmet&Armour&Sword" jk. Leader of team Kabuto simply, IF that's even the case, as there are doubts.--Elveonora (talk) 14:15, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :All the teams had corresponding commanders standing there. If it was true for six teams, what would make him an exception? --Cerez365™ (talk) 14:28, September 2, 2012 (UTC) We didn't see any reaction from him. nor he had any lines spoken. He wasn't even shown when Kabuto decided to quit the exams, but ur likely right... just saying there's still a possibility of it being false--Elveonora (talk) 14:48, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I really doubt, as you guys have said, that he's important enough to have been placed there out of the blue. Kabuto's team was a legitimate genin team based on what everyone thought, why would they not have a jōnin commander?--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:55, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Do you think that he maybe had a connection with Orochimaru as he was in the same team as Anko, Cerez you edited his page saying that he could of been a student of Orochimaru, so he might of been chosen because of that, but we might find out in the manga soon Jmootam1999 (talk) 13:07, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Team Anko We've seen him and ANko and a 3rd unknown person, is this enough to make a team Anko/Orochimaru? i believe we have pages with lesser info.--RexGodwin (talk) 07:26, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :Forum:Notability. Hang on a little.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 07:41, January 9, 2013 (UTC) name on the episode where it shows his team as genin, there is a board on the wall behind them showing their names. does it maybe give his? I know it doesn't in the manga. Munchvtec (talk) 12:27, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :What exact episode are you talking about? Norleon (talk) 12:35, August 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Shippuden Episode 343. Munchvtec (talk) 12:38, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :::Okay, when exactly? If you mean the board at 07:08, then I have to say there's no new name there. Norleon (talk) 12:49, August 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::I didn't know if there was that's why i wanted someone to check well ty anyways. its to bad we'll never get his name. Munchvtec (talk) 12:52, August 19, 2014 (UTC)